<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worst. Bodyguard. Ever. by Elexica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420029">Worst. Bodyguard. Ever.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica'>Elexica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Spirit Gate 7, graphic description of exploded parking garage, heavy on the description of the broken parking garage, light on the slash, post-explosion, ygocollablove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba thinks every job that isn't his is easy.<br/>Joey really should have had some form of training before becoming his body guard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, Spirit Gate Round 12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worst. Bodyguard. Ever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For AU-Gust day 18 - Bodyguard AU<br/>For Spirit Gate 7 Prompt - Shock (400 word limit)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Worst. Bodyguard. Ever.” Kaiba spit out.  He would have begun a litany of insults if he wasn’t choking on the soot and debris from the explosion.</p>
<p>With his legs tangled somewhere over Kaiba’s legs, and his own heaving chest pinned supremely close to Kaiba’s by a steel beam, Joey huffed.  “You’re alive, ain’t ya?” he said.</p>
<p>“No thanks to you!” Kaiba shouted, dust jumping at his breath.</p>
<p>“First of all, <em>all thanks to me</em>—I did the thing body guards are supposed ta do, see!” Joey moved to gesture, but his shoulder blade was smushed into his back by the beam.  “That’s why I’m on top<em> just like in</em>—”</p>
<p>Kaiba stared straight up, eyes searching the rubble for his good sense.  Alas, all he saw were craggy chunks of concrete and bent rebar.  Some of the ceiling lights from the parking garage had busted open on impact, spraying toxic fumes and shattering into tiny shards.  Others dangled from wires, like they had been hanged.  </p>
<p>When Roland finally took some of that saved up annual leave, there was only one other person on Earth that Kaiba could trust with his safety.</p>
<p>Sure, his boyfriend lacked any training in the field, but how hard could it be anyway?  Especially so far removed from assassination attempts and ancient Egyptian artefacts.  Mokuba hadn’t been kidnapped in years.</p>
<p>What Seto should have accounted for was that this lingering peace was not an accident.  For someone, Roland’s absence was the perfect opening.</p>
<p>“Who do ya think did this?” Joey asked, breaking the silence Kaiba had built while wallowing in his own bad decisions.</p>
<p>Kaiba tried to shrug, but his chest just rubbed against Joey’s.  Kaiba’s ribs ached with the sensation of his own bad decisions—and the weight of his boyfriend pinned against him, and the metal.  </p>
<p>“Clearly, I need a better bodyguard,” Kaiba said, shifting his hips.  Exploded parking garage aside, his ass really did look nice in the black Armani suit.</p>
<p>Joey wiggled in response.  “Or, ya could try to have less enemies.”  Kaiba seethed.  Occasional coughs echoed in the caverns of the busted garage.</p>
<p>“I know yer in shock, I am too, but I know it’s gonna be alright.  We’re together, at least.  That’s something.”  Joey’s voice was soft, and warm.</p>
<p>Kaiba pressed a kiss into the part of Joey smushed closest to his mouth—part of his neck.  “That is something.”   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Choose your own ending—I hit the word count limit!  Either they get rescued an hour later, having hooked up under the beam OR this is the very unimpressive ending for them both.  Up to you!</p><p>Not my best work, but I'm having a time, y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>